


Sweet Dreams

by Happykitteh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykitteh/pseuds/Happykitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayuto is new to Ouran Academy and has yet to make any friends, or really get his footing on how everything works here, but he keeps getting love letters from girls. Fortunately another student finds out and has an idea how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but I want to pick it back up, so sorry if there are any mistakes I'm not aware of !

I hadn't even been attending Ouran for a week but already I've gotten two love letters in my desk. I thought this school was supposed to be very high and prestigious, and along with that, more school oriented students. Not all these noisy libraries and students running around without a care in the world… but hey, I don't really mind, it looks kind of fun actually! In truth, I wasn't looking forward to that serious school I had imagined. I'm relieved to see that even the high and prestigious like to have a bit of fun.

Relaxed by this thought I took my seat and of course, another love letter. Wonder what this one says…

_Dear Ayuto-Kun,_  
_I'm sure there are many girls out there that love you, and I'm sure I'm not the first to be confessing to you but still I want you to know that I also have fallen for you._  
Also in this letter I enclosed some of my company's chocolate because it is sweet, and I thought of you.  
_Your sweet smile, and your blue-green eyes, especially when staring out into the grounds from the window. That is what I love about you. Please, with a response to this letter meet me by the fountain after school._

Yep, just another 'love' struck girl… she's seems kind of nice but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now. I ran my hand through my brown and blonde tipped hair. I hope these letters will stop soon; I got them at my old school as well. Well, I sure hope she won't be upset that I have to turn her down… I wonder what kind clubs this school has.

 ----------------

Well, school's over now I guess I better meet that girl by the fountain. I walked towards the fountain and saw a girl from the back who had black hair pulled back In a ponytail. "Hello?" I called out, just to check if it was her. She jumped and without turning around stuttered "w-who's there?"

"Ayuto Kinjo, class 1-A. And yourself?"

She turned around, her face still seemed startled but relieved, "Karin Funara, class 1-C" she let out with a sigh.

I smiled at her, she was rather pretty, I hope she isn't too brought down, "so I take it you're the one who wrote me this then?" I held up the letter along with the chocolate.  
The girl nodded and quickly gathered my words, "well it's a nice letter, glad to hear you like my smile" I smiled wider for her and then walked closer "but unfortunately I have to decline." Her expression changed as if it had just gone from a beautiful summers day to a bomb being dropped. Just before the tears could start to form in her eyes I began talking again "Please Don't get upset, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now but don't get too upset, a pretty face like that should be shown off! Smile! I think your smile is sweet too. And that is why… you should keep this." I handed the chocolate to her and she immediately gave it back saying, "Keep it, it was a gift. I still, more than ever, think you're really sweet!" at first I was a little shocked but I took it and laughed subtlety "that's very nice of you. I'll think of you when I eat it, Karin." I took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Karin seemed almost over whelmed but turned her head away a bit blushing "oh~ that's wonderful of you, well, I'll be off now." She practically skipped away giggling and probably was going to tell her friends since that's what most girls seem to do with matters like this.

I sighed with relief and was about to walk away when out came Tamaki Suoh, a Second year student.

"e-eh!? Suoh-senpai? Were you there the whole time?" I was a bit shocked that I hadn't noticed him sooner, but maybe that was just what he wanted.

"You handled that nicely, you know, I've noticed that the girls here seem to have taken a liking to you though you haven't been around long," what is he getting at? "So, how would you like to join my club?" he held his held out as if expecting me to take it so he could lead me to this club of his.

"c-club!? What kind of club we talkin' about here Suoh-Senpai?" I took a step back; this Tamaki guy seems a bit strange.

He began to walk back and forth, over exaggerating his words with hand gestures "why, a host club of course! It's a club where handsome young boys with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful girls who also have way too much time on their hands and YOU…" he suddenly moved in front of me, "hmm… yes, you would be the daydreamer type!! "

I flinched as he got close but then looked at him, confused, "wait… day dreamer type? I doze off in thought now and then but what's that got to do with anything? "  
He took a step back and I stood up straight again, "Well I'm sure you're familiar with all our club members seeing as you knew who I was, first off, Haninozuka-Senpai, or, Honey-Senpai. Honey-Senpai is the 'boy-lolita type' also in his class, Mori-Senpai. He's the 'Strong and silent type'. Kyoya Otori, 'cool type' the Hitachin twins, 'little devil type' Haruhi Fujioka, 'the natural' and last but not least myself, 'the princely type.' And to top it all off 'the dreamy type!" he used my shoulder as an armrest and I got slightly annoyed  
"I thought I was the 'daydreamer type'…" can't he even keep up with the names he creates?

"Ah yes that's right, but I figured being dreamy would also be tied with your dreaming. A boy who dreams all the time and treats life as if it is a dream and lives it to it's fullest, can only be complete if he is dreamy himself and I believe the love letters you've been receiving is proof enough. But if you don't want to join I can understand... however, I would love for you to join us. you'd be a great addition to our family… so tomorrow after school this is all I ask of you, stop by music room three and that'll mean you accept my offer. Bye-bye now, hope we'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki bounded off, probably back to his 'host club' but what did he mean by "family"

I sighed, "that was strange… but even so… his club seems like it would be kind of… fun."


End file.
